No Control
by EternusX229
Summary: Tezuka loses himself to Fuji when he has a dream about the notorious Tensai. What will happen when he can't take it anymore?     Me no own POT series. Konomi-Sensei does
1. The Encounter

The taller man ran his fingers through the honey brown hair before him, a smile slowly forming on his lips as he felt the smooth silky hair leave his fingertips. The smaller boy only leaned into the others touch. A blush slowly began to form on the smaller boy's cheek which only earned him a light chuckle from the taller man. He had wanted this for so long, to feel the boy's milky white skin underneath his fingertips, to smell the boy's sweet scent and let his brain save it to his memories, to taste the other boy, to embrace the boy and hold him forever, protect him.

The taller man tilted the smaller boy's chin up and gently placed his lips over the soft ones before him. Loving the essence of the other; the feel of cool lips against his. His smiled into the kiss, never wanting to let go.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sun crept through the blinds, illuminating the room and casted shadows from objects that stood still within the room. The window slightly open, brought in the breeze of early spring and some Sakura leaves had managed to float in. Having some land on the bed that was against the wall. A sigh was heard from the bed and there laid a lightly tanned boy with goldish-brown hair parted to the right. He sighed again and brought a hand to his face to wipe away the traces of sleep. He sat up and got his glasses from the nightstand and spotted the Sakura leaves of the side of the bed.

'_Spring huh?_' he thought to himself as he got up and walked over the window with nothing but a pair of boxers, '_the season of love and new beginnings_.' He thought again as he opened the blinds and saw the Sakura trees filled with leaves and falling like snow. He inhaled deeply and walked to his bathroom. '_Practice starts in an hour. . . I must get ready. It's going to be a very long day._' he disappeared to the bathroom and got ready for school.

With his arms crossed he watched the regulars do their practice matches. His face stern as always but as much as he put up that façade he wasn't okay, he wanted morning practice to end already but it had only just begun.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot!" Kaidoh yelled at Momoshiro. His gaze turned to the pair that was now in each other's face.

"Ahh, there they go again!" He heard the freshman who was picking up balls say. He was getting irritated. If it wasn't for their good tennis play they would be banned from the tennis club for making such a ruckus. He continued to look at both Momoshiro and Kaidoh and now Oishi who was trying to break them up. He placed his middle finger on the bridge of his nose and pushed up his glasses.

"Saa, they're really a handful, right Tezuka?" His body had frozen; he was too concerned with the loud pair by the tennis courts and didn't notice someone was standing next to him. As startled as he was, his body and face had not shown an ounce of it. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Ah." Was his only response to the person next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his heart had picked up its pace.

"Ne, Tezuka. What's wrong?" He panicked now. How could he read him? He was a master at keeping that poker face unreadable. He was a master at putting up a façade. Why, why was he being read by him?

"I'm fine, Fuji." He responded to the Tensai that now faced him with a worried look. '_No.' _he thought to himself as he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. _'Don't make that face.' _

"Really? You look a bit hot, why don't you take off your jersey?" the Tensai asked as he tugged the jersey a little with a soft smile. He cleared his throat again.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh!" He yelled out, startling both of them.

"H-Hai!" they said in unison with their backs straight, looking at their Buchou. They knew what was coming.

"20 laps!"

"Hai!" they said again in unison and ran off to do their laps. He heard some people laughing and he got more irritated. He looked to his left and realized Fuji wasn't there anymore. He probably scared him with his loud command. He looked forward and saw the Tensai playing a practice match with Kawamura, who was yelling at him in English.

He smiled a little and unzipped his jersey, but that was as far as he'd go. He checked his watch and realized morning practice would be coming to an end soon. He walked towards Oishi who was talking with Ryuzaki-Sensei about his latest thoughts about his formation with his doubles partner, Eiji.

"Ryuzaki-Sensei," he said firmly. Ryuzaki-Sensei looked at him.

"Oh, Tezuka. What is it?"

"I'm just informing you that I'm going to get a little refreshed, if practice ends before I come back would you please make the announcements without me Sensei?" Tezuka asked in his usual formal way and guarded expression. Ryuzaki-sensei smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He walked out of the courts and stopped by the club room first to get his towel and then headed towards the water fountains.

He removed his glasses and put them on top of the water fountain along with his towel. He sighed contently as he washed his face with cold water. He turned off the faucet and reached for his glasses which were now missing. He got up with some strands of hair wet and looked in front of him.

"How blind are you really, Tezuka?" Tezuka squinted a little and realized Fuji was holding his glasses. He sighed and grabbed the towel to dry himself.

"Blind enough." He replied as he walked towards Fuji to retrieve his glasses. Fuji stepped away and chuckled.

"I wonder how I look with glasses on." He opened up the legs and Tezuka's eyes widened.

"Don't Fuji. You'll ruin your vision. Last thing I need is the Tensai of Seigaku to have a bad vision." He moved closer to Fuji and took the glasses from the Tensai and put them on.

"Well, you're no fun Tezuka." Fuji leaned his body against the fountains. Now that Tezuka could see well, he felt his heart pounding again.

"What happened to practice?" He questioned as he tried to dry the little of his wet strands. Fuji chuckled which earned him a look from his Buchou.

"It's over." Tezuka looked at his watch and he sighed as he walked towards the club room.

"Let's go. We'll be late for class." Fuji followed him to the club room which was now empty. '_Oh, this could not have gotten better.' _He was alone with the Tensai, in the club room and were now changing.

"Ne, Tezuka?"

"Hm?" he replied as he took off his gym shirt.

"You never told me what was wrong." He glanced at Fuji who was looking at him as he buttoned up his shirt. He grabbed his shirt and put it on, buttoning it up as well.

"Nothing." He put on his shirt and slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for Fuji to finish. Even the when the Tensai got ready it was strange, he had put on his shirt but not his pants yet. He sighed and leaned up against the wall opposite to Fuji and closed his eyes to think. The only thing that came to mind was his dream from last night. How close to Fuji he was, how his lips felt against his.

"Tezuka?" he heard the Tensai say. He opened up his eyes and saw the Tensai was close to his face. Tezuka cleared his throat and looked into the Tensai's eyes. "There really is something wrong, isn't there?" Tezuka felt his hands, his fingers wanting to brush through that beautiful light brown hair.

"Let's go." Was all the Seigaku captain said and brushed past Fuji to leave the club room. Fuji stared after Tezuka, feeling empty inside he decided to follow him anyway. They walked in silence to class. Tezuka looked at Fuji from the corner of his eye and realized he wasn't smiling anymore. He felt a sharp pain in his heart and looked forward.

"I'll see you during practice." Fuji said as he arrived to his class. Tezuka nodded and walked to his class. Fuji entered his classroom and was met by a bouncing Eiji.

"Fujiko! Where'd you go? I couldn't find you so I walked with Oishi and Taka." Eiji said while pouting. Fuji smiled and thought about when he was at the club room. How disturbed Tezuka looked as he had his eyes closed. Was it because of him? What had he done to him for Tezuka to act like that?

"Hm, I went to drink water after practice was over, by the time I went to the club room everyone was already gone." He lied to his best friend. Eiji frowned.

"Sorry, Fujiko." Eiji said as they sat down in their desks. Fuji looked out the window that was by his desk and saw the Sakura leaves falling. '_It's beautiful outside. . . The wind is strong today.' _He thought as the wind picked up and blew the leaves harder for another direction. The teacher came in and he paid no mind at all at the lesson. English was easy anyway, amongst the people in the tennis club, Echizen, Tezuka and himself understood it and could speak it. Kawamura didn't count since he only said few words from time to time.

Time passed and classes were over. Fuji sighed and packed up his stuff. All he had done was think about Tezuka. Nothing else crossed his mind. He tried reading the assignments and the thought of Tezuka correcting his teachers crossed his mind, he tried looking out the window and focus his mind on nature but he ended up daydreaming about a panic with Tezuka, he tried conversing with his friend Eiji during lunch break but Eiji started complaining that their Buchou was too strict. He sighed again when he realized he was now alone in the classroom. His hands stopped moving and his fingers curled up into a fist. This shouldn't be happening. He's had feelings for his captain almost two years now, but just until a year ago his feelings had reached their limit. He figured Tezuka understood him well but he was wrong. Fuji leaned back and let his head fall back with his eyes closed. He let himself slide down his chair so the back of his neck was against the backrest.

His mind filling up with images of his Buchou, the way he looked at him, the way he always cleared his throat when he was nervous, the way he closed his eyes with irritation, how he would always yell in a commanding manner, how he spoke with such formality, how he was standing behind him and was looking down at him. . . wait. . . looking down? Fuji stared into those brown eyes that were behind glasses. He had not realized that in the amidst of this his thinking he had opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling above.

"Te-Tezuka? Why are you here?" Fuji questioned still with his head back. Tezuka looked down at the Tensai, his heart pounding and his hands cold from the nervousness he felt.

"Eiji told me you weren't yourself during class. I asked him why you were not in practice and he told me you stood behind." He said in a firm tone. Fuji's eyes opened to reveal those blue eyes, Tezuka turned his gaze the window and let the sunsets hue hit his face.

"What time is it?" Worry filling the Tensai's voice.

"Past 5." Tezuka turned his gaze at Fuji and placed his hand behind Fuji's head and slowly raised it so he was facing the front of the classroom. '_It's soft, so soft, just like I imagined.' _Tezuka thought as he retreated his hand back to his pocket. "You'll get a headache if you stay like that for too long, Fuji." Fuji smiled and looked down as he put his pen in his bag.

Tezuka noticed this and cleared his throat. "So I missed practice, huh?" Fuji whispered and he turned his body towards the window to gaze out as well with his chin in his hand. Tezuka glanced at him from the corner of his eye and turned to the window.

"Ah. I was worried you felt sick. It would be rare if you were." He said truthfully. What would he have done if the Tensai would have gotten sick? He wouldn't be able to see those gorgeous blue eyes that he so very much adored anymore. '_No, I shouldn't think so selfish like. The team would suffer if he wasn't there.' _Fuji chuckled.

"You, worried? Saa, that sounds unlike you, Tezuka." His voice soft and innocent. Tezuka turned to him.

"I can worry sometimes, I'm human." Tezuka looked at Fuji as he revealed those electrifying eyes again. He looked away. He heard Fuji stand up and walk towards him. He felt Fuji's body heat against his body and he looked down.

"Fu-Fuji?" Tezuka questioned as the Tensai hugged the taller of the two. His hair brushed against his cheek.

"Thank you for worrying, Tezuka." Fuji whispered against Tezuka's chest. He looked up and saw him smile softly. Tezuka wrapped his arms around the Tensai. Fuji smiled as he felt his Buchou hug him back and then opened up his eyes in shock as he heard closely against Tezuka's chest. Tezuka froze and he felt it as well. Tezuka's heart was pounding loudly and it was beating very fast. Tezuka looked away embarrassed as a blush crept over his face. "Tezuka? What's wrong?" Fuji asked as he slowly pulled away and looked at the embarrassed Tezuka.

"Nothing, really." He stuttered.

"You had the same expression today too." Fuji said as he placed his hand on Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka turned his head to Fuji and ran his fingers through Fuji's hair. _'It's so soft, irresistibly soft. What am I doing?' _he thought as he slowly lowered himself and placed his lips on the Tensai's lips.

Fuji froze up in shock at the feel of Tezuka's lips against his. _'This, it can't be happening. I must be dreaming. That's right, dreaming. I just simply fell asleep in class and didn't actually miss practice. I'm not actually kissing him in person. This is just a dream.' _He thought as he felt Tezuka's lips retreating. '_No, don't let go.' _His eyes stared into Tezuka's brown orbs. He saw panic start to form as he stepped back. Fuji brought his fingers to his lips, stuck in a trance of what had just occurred.

"I-I'm sorry." Tezuka looked away nervous and fixed his glasses. _'What did I just do? I just ruined something that I so very much cherished.' _Tezuka felt a sharp pain in his chest and he felt a knot starting to form in the back of his throat. "I'll be leaving now." He whispered as he walked past Fuji. He didn't want to look into those eyes of the person he had just betrayed. He wouldn't be able to stand it. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and turned around when he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Fuji?" he questioned swallowing the lump in his throat.

Fuji looked down at the floor trying to find the right words to say. '_He isn't much about words. If that's the case. . . ' _He grabbed the collar of Tezuka's shirt and pulled him down to crash his lips against Tezuka's. He felt the bag that was on the taller man's shoulder fall to the floor and Tezuka gave him his undivided attention. Fuji smiled into the kiss as he felt one of Tezuka's hands on his waist, bringing him closer to the taller one's body.

"Fuji. ." Tezuka whispered against the other's lips as they slightly parted. Pinning the Tensai against the wall, his leg in between the Tensai's legs, his hand on his waist and the other against the wall, supporting himself. Fuji groaned and licked the bottom of Tezuka's lip, begging for entry, Tezuka parted his lips and let him in. Tezuka moaned as he felt Fuji's tongue exploring him, fighting with his tongue for dominance which turned into passion.

Fuji felt Tezuka's hand roaming his body and slightly smiled as he felt him struggle to unbutton his shirt. Tezuka growled a little as he fought with the last button and smiled into the kiss as he finally got Fuji's shirt open. Fuji broke away from the kiss and tilted his head to the side and ran his fingers through Tezuka's messy hair, his breathing totally off as he felt Tezuka place wet kisses down his neck. '_This is bad. What'll happen after this? What'll happen to us?' _ He thought as he closed his eyes, drowning himself into the sensations that Tezuka made against his body.

Tezuka slowly dragged his tongue down the middle of Fuji's chest until he reached his naval and dipped he tongue in. Fuji gasped at the feel of something wet in his belly button and squirmed a little. He heard a light chuckle and Tezuka stood up to kiss Fuji again, running his hand up from his stomach to a nipple and lightly pinched it. Fuji broke away moaning and Tezuka lowered himself to the other one and let his tongue dance around it.

"Te-Tezuka. . . Stop." Fuji gasped out in between breaths. Tezuka moved the other one and engulfed it. Fuji tilted his head back against the wall and gently tugged at Tezuka's hair. He heard him groan and it sent shivers down his body as his mouth sent vibrations against the sensitive spot that Tezuka was occupying himself with. "T-Tezuka. . ." He moaned, his shirt hanging from his arms now.

Tezuka let go of Fuji's now red-ish nipple and pecked Fuji on the lips again before turning the Tensai around so he was facing the wall Fuji placed his hands against the wall and threw his head back as he felt Tezuka's hand rubbing over his clothed erection and his other hand caressing a nipple. Tezuka rested his chin on Fuji's shoulder and nibbled his earlobe.

"Hm, Syuusuke. You're so sensitive." Fuji moaned as he felt Tezuka's breath against his ear and the sound of his given name leaving his lips. Tezuka stopped his ministrations and unbuttoned Fuji's pants in which Fuji gasped.

"Tezuka, wait." He heard the Tensai stutter as he slid his hand past the Tensai's boxers and grabbed hold of his erection. Fuji rest his forehead against the wall in front of him and groaned. Tezuka kissed Fuji's exposed shoulder.

"What's wrong, Syuusuke?" Tezuka whispered huskily as he continued to stroke Fuji's member. The Tensai bit his lip and threw his head back onto Tezuka's shoulder as he felt Tezuka's thumb gently caress the head. Fuji reached back to grab a handful of Tezuka's hair.

"Not. . . Here Kuni. . ."He moaned louder as Tezuka bit his shoulder. It felt so good, pain and pleasure. "Mitsu. . . " Tezuka bit Fuji's bare shoulder again leaving red marks. Fuji arched his back and felt Fuji's member twitch. He was close. He knew at any moment now he would come. Tezuka smiled and gave his erection one last stroke and pulled away. Fuji whined as he felt Tezuka let go. '_Why, I'm so close. When I need you the most you leave me.' _

"Then where Syuusuke?" Tezuka whispered against the Tensai's hair as he turned him back around so he saw the Tensai's face. Fuji pressed his lips against his Buchou and let his tongue fight with Tezuka's while he grabbed another handful of that messy brown hair and tugged it. Tezuka groaned and nibbled on Fuji's bottom lip. Fuji broke away and licked his lips, loving Tezuka's taste.

"Anywhere but here." Fuji whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck giving him another kiss. Tezuka broke away and kissed down to Fuji's collarbone and nibbled lightly. "Oh, Tezuka. . ." He moaned and he loved his Buchou's ministrations. Tezuka rubbed Fuji's trapped erection making Fuji arch his lower body against Tezuka.

"It looks like you won't be able to stand a bit more, Syuusuke." Tezuka kneeled down on one knee and lowered Fuji's pants enough to let his erection free. Fuji laid his hand on Tezuka's head and closed his eyes as he felt Tezuka licked up his shaft. Tezuka felt the smaller boy underneath him shiver.

"Te-Tezuka. . .that's not fair. . . nghhh." Fuji gasped and took another handful of Tezuka's hair as Tezuka took Fuji into his mouth. Licking up and down as he bobbed his head, enjoying everything the Tensai had to offer. Tezuka licked up his shaft again and tongued the head. Fuji threw his head back, his mind completely blank and his body underneath Tezuka's trance. Tezuka sucked harder feeling the Tensai close, he decided to fondle his sack. Fuji arched his lower body into Tezuka's mouth as he came into that wet cavern, biting his lip until it turned red. Tezuka swallowed Fuji's seed and let go of Fuji as he went limp. The Tensai slid down to the floor, breathing incredibly hard and sweating a little.

Tezuka felt himself blushing as he saw how tired Fuji was and how his lips were red from the biting he had down to keep himself quiet, how the Tensai looked down with his legs parted and his arms resting at his sides, his pants still slightly lowered and unbuttoned, his shirt still hanging from his arms, exposing his slightly toned chest. Tezuka couldn't help but feel turned on at the sight. _'What have I done? I let my guard down. Let my emotions go and this is the result. What if he never wants to talk to me again?' _Tezuka brought himself back to reality and analyzed the situation. Fuji had kissed him after apologized for kissing him first. Fuji hadn't really stopped him, or did he? Tezuka slightly shook his head and realized what was more important was the situation at hand; they're both men. He sighed at the realization at the fact that had crossed his mind and ran his long fingers through Fuji's hair and brought himself forward to embrace the small boy. Scared of the outcome, scared of being pushed away, of being rejected.

"Tezuka. . ." Fuji whispered once he got the energy, feeling the taller of the two hug him. _'What's going to happen now?' _he thought and smiled at the thought of having him so close for the first time. Fuji brought his hand the small of Tezuka's back and dug his face into Tezuka's shoulder. "I love you." Fuji said against his Buchou's neck. Tezuka tensed up and smiled and pulled away to look into the Tensai's eyes. He placed a kiss on Fuji's forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his lips.

"I love you too Fuji." Tezuka whispered against Fuji's wet lips. Fuji smiled. "Saa, hold on." Tezuka said and wrapped Fuji's arms around his neck. Fuji held on and Tezuka stood up bring him to his feet.

"Arigatou." He smiled and looked down at his clothes. He chuckled. "I would have never thought I'd see the day Tezuka Kunimitsu lost his control." Fuji chuckled as he fixed himself and saw the blush on Tezuka's face as he looked away.

"U-Urasai." Tezuka said looking out the window realizing it was dark already. "Let's go home." Tezuka picked up his bag and grabbed Fuji's as well and gave it to him. Fuji nodded and followed Tezuka who was leaving the classroom. Fuji took hold of Tezuka's hand and intertwined their fingers. Tezuka looked down at his hand and did the same while smiling. He stopped and pulled the Tensai in for a kiss.

"Saa, Tezuka. If we keep like this, we'll never get home." Fuji whispered huskily as Tezuka was kissing his neck. Tezuka pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled and continued walking holding the Tensai's hand.

"Ne Tezuka, I need to return the favor soon." Fuji looked up at him and smiled as Tezuka looked away embarrassed. They left the school grounds with a few stops due to Tezuka's lack of control and headed home.


	2. Forbidden Act

The messy brown haired boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a short break from the paper work on his desk. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see _him_, make love to _him_, and hold _him_. he sighed again as he looked out the window at the raindrops falling endlessly to the ground; the sky gray and dark, the tennis courts in the distance soaked with the horrible weather. He leaned back in his chair which was different from the others in the room; because he is the President of the Student Council, it was only fair for him to have a comfortable chair. He took off his glasses and carefully placed them on the desk with the millions of papers that were scattered on it; leaned back and relaxed his tired eyes. _'Thank god practice was canceled due to this weather, if it wasn't I'd have no time for this. Even now it feels like I don't have time for this.'_ He ran his hand through his messy hair, he never bothered fixing it. There was no point.

"I brought you tea." He snapped his head back up and looked at the boy who was leaning against the door. _"when did he…?'_ his thoughts interrupted, "I hope you don't mind. Oishi told me you had a lot of work that needed to be done, so I thought I'd help you out a little." The cerulean eyed boy smiled and placed the thermos on the desk after removing a few papers. The brown eyed boy smiled softly. _'He's the only one who's done this for me.'_ He thought taking a sip from the warm, relaxing tea with his eyes closed. He felt hands run over his shoulder blades and felt the fingers slowly massage his shoulders. He leaned forward so the boy behind him could have better access. "Ne, Tezuka." Tezuka hummed in question, loving the sensation the Tensai was creating on his shoulders. "You shouldn't overdo it. You should relax more." Fuji said softly as he continued to relieve the tension on Tezuka's shoulders. Fuji slowly drifted his fingers to Tezuka's neck and slowly ran up the jawline to Tezuka's temples.

Tezuka let out a soft moan as all his stress was slowly being relieved. Fuji chuckled and kissed Tezuka's nape, Fuji slowly trailed kisses to the side of Tezuka's nape to where the collarbone meets the neck and gently nibbled against the skin without ever stopping his fingers. Tezuka moaned a little bit louder and Fuji continued marking the area. Tezuka was starting to get aroused. _'God, Fuji needs to stop before I lose it. But it feels so good, his fingers, his lips against my skin, his teeth grazing it leaving love marks.'_ Tezuka began to slowly take deep breaths. Fuji slowly dragged his tongue up to Tezuka's ear lobe and nibbled it. "Saa, Tezuka. Let's continue this at home, ne?" Fuji whispered huskily into his ear. Tezuka groaned hearing the lust dripping from Fuji's tongue. Fuji let go of Tezuka's temples and placed a hand on the desk. Tezuka looked up at Fuji who blushed as soon as he made eye contact with his Buchou. Tezuka's eyes were filled with Want, Desire and Lust. Fuji chuckled nervously, feeling so very guilty to what he had caused. Tezuka sat up and wrapped his arm around the thin waist of the Tensai, pulling him closer. Tezuka bit the hem of Fuji's shirt and slowly lifted it with his teeth while looking at Fuji; Fuji's face now the color crimson as he looked into those lustful eyes of his Buchou. Tezuka held one end of Fuji's shirt with his thumb and ran his tongue up Fuji's stomach. Fuji shuddered and closed his eyes as he tried to fight his hormones from going crazy.

Tezuka continued to drag his tongue up and down Fuji's stomach and slowly lifted his hand to graze a perky pink nipple. Fuji gasped at the sudden touch and placed his hand over the teasing hand of Tezuka's.

"Stop… Mitsu." Fuji gasped out in between breaths. "At…home. I promise…Nng" Fuji slightly threw his head back when he felt Tezuka bite the side of his pelvic area. Tezuka licked the newly formed mark and rose to his feet now looking down at Fuji who looked up at Tezuka with red cheeks. Tezuka placed a kiss on Fuji's lips. Fuji moaned into the kiss feeling Tezuka deepen the kiss with his tongue. _'If he continues any further I'll lose myself'_ Fuji thought as he held the edges of the table behind him until his fingers turned white. They both let go for air, filling the quiet room with their panting.

Tezuka smiled and gently caressed Fuji's red cheek and placed a kiss on Fuji's forehead. "I'm sorry Syuusuke." Tezuka embraced the smaller boy genuinely. Fuji felt his heart skip a beat as Tezuka's voice released his first name again, as he felt Tezuka's arms around him, his warmth against his body. Fuji softly smiled and pulled away.

"So where are we going?" Fuji asked running his fingertips up and down Tezuka's clothed chest. Tezuka ran his fingers through Fuji's silky hair and then pulled him onto his lap as he sat down on his chair. Tezuka thought for a while, thinking if his house would be safe, or thinking if he should stay at Fuji's house for the night. Tezuka smiled and pressed his forehead against Fuji's.

"Let's go to your house." Fuji smiled and pecked Tezuka on the lips. They both got up and got they're things ready to head to Fuji's house. Once they were done, they walked to the front of the school and Tezuka frowned as he stared out the doors of the school. Fuji noticed this and smiled, grabbing Tezuka's hand and walked out the doors opening his huge umbrella meant for two people. Tezuka smiled down at Fuji and held his grip on the Tensai's hand. '_He's seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me.'_ Tezuka thought as he bought Fuji's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm home!" Fuji announced as he entered the house with Tezuka right behind him. Fuji heard footsteps from the living room, coming towards them both.

"Welcome home, Syuusuke." Fuji smiled and hugged his mother. "Ah, Tezuka-Kun, it's always a pleasure to have you here." Tezuka bowed to give his respects and smiled at Yoshiko, Fuji's mother.

"It's always a pleasure to be here." Yoshiko patted him on the shoulder and chuckled.

"My, my, such a well-mannered boy. It's hard to believe you're only in middle school." Tezuka heard Fuji chuckle and he felt himself becoming embarrassed. Fuji noticed and placed a hand over his mouth as he continued chuckling. Tezuka looked at Yoshiko and smiled.

"Thank you, Yoshiko-san" Tezuka looked at Fuji's mother and realized that both of them always have their eyes closed. He started wondering what color eyes she had if Fuji had blue, so did she? He blanked out as Fuji and his mom talked and discussed if Tezuka could stay the night. Tezuka knew his parents wouldn't mind. Tezuka's parents like the Fuji family, so it wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Is that really a question, Syuusuke?" Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yoshiko. "Of course he can stay the night." Tezuka noticed the smile on Fuji's face and felt happy knowing he'd be able to spend the night with the Tensai. Tezuka bowed again to Fuji's mother, giving her thanks. "Why don't you two go upstairs? I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Yoshiko smiled at them both and both headed upstairs. Tezuka flipped open his phone and called his parents, letting them know he was staying over. Once he had informed them, Tezuka's flipped his phone closed and placed his bag next to Fuji's by the desk in his room.

Fuji smiled and closed the door to his room and leaned against it. "Saa, what shall we do until Dinner?" Tezuka moved towards Fuji, pinning the Tensai's hands above him and kissed the Tensai hungrily. Fuji softly moaned into the kiss and let his tongue fight with Tezuka's. Fuji groaned as Tezuka placed a hand inside Fuji's shirt and pinched a nipple. Breaking away for air, Fuji rested the back of his head against the door. "Te…Zuka…mnn…We can get caught" Tezuka licked up Fuji's neck and gently bit the flesh underneath his tongue.

"You promised, Syuusuke." Fuji softly moaned as he heard the lust in Tezuka's voice against his ear. Tezuka pulled Fuji to the bed and got on top of the Tensai. Fuji felt his whole entire body becoming hot; wanting to feel Tezuka inside him. Tezuka chuckled and tugged the Tensai's pants with his fingers. Fuji moaned and ran his trembling fingers through Tezuka's hair, loving the adrenaline rush running through his body. Tezuka unbuttoned Fuji's pants and unzipped them with his teeth. Running the tip of his nose over the clothed erection in front of him, Tezuka teased Fuji's clothed member and ran his hand up Fuji's chest to pinch a pink nipple. Fuji brought his hand over his mouth and began moaning into it. The taller of the two sat up and removed his shirt revealing a well-toned chest and taking off Fuji's shirt as well. Fuji groaned as Tezuka stroked the covered erection gently and toyed with his nipple again. Tezuka grinded his clothed member against Fuji's and moaned into the kiss feeling how hard Fuji had gotten, Tezuka nibbled the bottom of Fuji's lip before breaking away from the hot kiss to fully remove the Tensai's pants along with his boxers. Fuji let out a moan when he felt the air hit his erect member.

"Tezuka," Fuji moaned as Tezuka stroked his member, having all his sanity being wiped out with every touch and kiss of Tezuka's fingers and lips. Tezuka smiled and lowered himself to fully taste the Tensai. Fuji arched his back feeling Tezuka's mouth all around him. Fuji felt the vibrations that Tezuka's mouth created as he chuckled and felt a hand over his mouth to prevent him from moaning any louder. Tezuka let go of Fuji for a brief second but stroked him regardless.

"Shh, Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered against Fuji's flat stomach, placing a butterfly kiss. Fuji looked down at Tezuka with hazy blue eyes, Tezuka felt himself getting more turned on "She'll really hear you if you don't control yourself." Running his thumb over the head, Fuji clenched his eyes shut and removed Tezuka's hand from his mouth and panted.

Tezuka laid Fuji back down by applying pressure onto his torso with his palm and began licking up and down the shaft. Enjoying every single noise emitting from the Tensai's throat, Tezuka squeezed the shaft and began tracing the head with the tip of his tongue and wrapped his lips around it. Fuji grabbed a handful of Tezuka's hair and bit his lip, propping himself up again with his elbows to fully look at his Buchou. "I can't…much longer" Fuji breathed out, so very close to his release. Tezuka sucked more greedily, waiting for Fuji to spill his seed into his mouth. Fuji bucked his hips into Tezuka's mouth and arched his back. Tezuka swallowed all of Fuji's seed, but when he let Fuji fall from his mouth some fell onto his fingers; Fuji blushed as he saw Tezuka licking his fingers where it fell. Fuji felt himself getting turned on again but decided to rest after coming into his lovers mouth. Tezuka sighed contently as he licked his lips after he was done and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Fuji's semi sweaty forehead. Fuji glared at the brown eyed boy who had just sucked him off as he tried to gain some energy from his climax.

"Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered lovingly into Fuji's ear and embraced him. Fuji's heart skipped a beat and returned the embrace. Fuji tensed up at feeling something hard press against his hip. '_Each time we get into situations like this, he only satisfies me.'_ Fuji blushed and slowly rubbed over Tezuka's crotch. Fuji felt the boy on top of him shiver at the touch. "You don't have to do that, Syuusuke." Tezuka breathed out. Fuji chuckled and stroked a little faster. Tezuka held onto Fuji's shoulders. '_Show me the face that only I will see.'_ Fuji continued stroking through Tezuka's pants, making sure he took in all of Tezuka's expressions and remembered all of his noises. Before Fuji knew it he was pinned down to the bed. His arms above his head and Tezuka's tongue fighting for control with his.

"Nng…Mitsu." Fuji whispered against Tezuka's lips feeling his big and long fingers roaming his body again. Fuji felt his manhood growing back to life. Fuji broke away from the kiss and sat up to unbutton Tezuka's pants and removed them. Tezuka kissed the Tensai again when he lay back down and replaced his tongue with 3 fingers only a few minutes later. Fuji coated the fingers in his mouth as Tezuka flicked a redish nipple that had been abused moments before. Fuji moaned into Tezuka's fingers as Tezuka toyed with his nipple and gasped for air slightly as Tezuka removed the fingers and guided one coated finger into Fuji's entrance. Tezuka kissed the Tensai's shoulder to soothe him. Meanwhile Fuji wrapped his arms tightly around Tezuka's neck and started taking deep breaths. This was the first time they were doing this together, no; this was officially their first time together, and neither one of them could believe it. After inserting one finger into Fuji, Tezuka waited patiently for Fuji. Kissing him and caressing his sides as he adjusted to the slight invasion. Fuji slowly nodded giving Tezuka the okay for a second finger to enter him.

Tezuka kissed the top of Fuji's head and slowly inserting another one. Fuji gasped and clawed Tezuka back sending pleasure to his already hard member making it twitch. Fuji could hardly believe this was happening, he was about to make love with the same boy he had been in love with since their second year. Tezuka gently stroked Fuji member as he inserted the second finger so that Fuji could relax. Shattering his thoughts completely, Fuji threw his head and bit his lip to prevent noise from escaping his lips. Feeling Tezuka's fingers spreading apart inside of him; Fuji groaned and held onto Tezuka. Tezuka tried feeling for his lover's soft spot. He knew once he found that spot it would be ten times easier for both them. Fuji shot his eyes open and Tezuka quickly covered Fuji's mouth with his own, Fuji moaned into the kiss. Tezuka chuckled against the Tensai's lips and rubbed the spot again, Fuji hungrily kissed the boy on top of him. The not so stoic captain inserted another finger into Fuji's entrance to adjust him to his size. Fuji groaned into the kiss and broke away from his Buchou's lips; not able to take the slow torture anymore.

"Need…Nng…Want you…in-"Tezuka stopped Fuji's mumbling and flicked a nipple with his tongue before taking out his fingers. Feeling such emptiness inside of him, Fuji whined and looked up at Tezuka who was now positioning himself over the Tensai. "Mi-Mitsu…Ahhnnng" Tezuka slid himself inside Fuji's tight hole and placed his lips on the Tensai.

Breaking away from the kiss, Tezuka rested his forehead on the Tensai's as he let Fuji adjust to his length. "Syuusuke, bite my shoulder." Tezuka panted trying not to move. Fuji nodded and tried to move his hips against Tezuka's hard member inside him. Tezuka groaned and decided it was okay to start moving. "We...don't need your mother wondering...what happened to her son's lips." Tezuka groaned as he thrust into Fuji. Fuji wrapped his legs around Tezuka's waist for better access and ran his fingers into the messy brown hair grabbing a handful and placing his other hand above his head. Tezuka wanted to ram into Fuji each time he pulled out, but he knew he couldn't. He had to be patient. Tezuka groaned as he thrust back into Fuji. Fuji arched his back and bit down on Tezuka's shoulder as Tezuka hit that spot again. '_There it is'_ Tezuka thought happily as he aimed for the spot again. Fuji bit down harder and clawed Tezuka's back. Fuji heard his Buchou groan and let go of his death grasps. Tezuka thrust back in and out of Fuji. "D-Don't stop, Syuusuke." Tezuka groaned against Fuji's shoulder.

Fuji's mind completely filled with pleasure as Tezuka kept hitting that spot that made him see stars. "Mitsu…I'm going to.." Tezuka grabbed Fuji by his shoulders and pulled him on top of him so that Fuji was riding him. Tezuka held him as he bounce Fuji up in and down without stopping his aim on Fuji's sensitive spot. The Tensai began moaning into Tezuka's shoulder.

"Together, Syuusuke." As Fuji bounced up and down Tezuka's lap, he felt the boy underneath him stroke his hard member. Having lost his mind already, Fuji bit down on Tezuka's shoulder one last time and came hard into Tezuka's hand and spilling on both their stomachs. Feeling Fuji close around him Tezuka thrust a few more times and came inside Fuji. Fuji grew limp and fell back onto the bed breathing hard. Making sure he wasn't crushing the Tensai, Tezuka lay on top of him, smothering both their stomachs with Fuji's hot seed. Tezuka lifted his hand up to Fuji's cheek and caressed it with his thumb before placing a light kiss and smiling softly at the boy under him. Fuji smiled but frowned as he looked down Tezuka's red shoulder where Fuji's teeth marks were visible.

"I'm sorry, Mitsu." Fuji whispered softly upset. Tezuka kissed Fuji's lips tenderly and shook his head gently.

"Don't be Syuusuke. It doesn't hurt." Fuji looked into Tezuka's reassuring eyes and softly smiled, trying to believe Tezuka's words. Trying to believe what had just happened. Finding the energy to move, Tezuka slowly pulled out of Fuji who whimpered a little. Tezuka's eyes slightly widened as he saw his own fluid oozing out of Fuji. "I'm sorry. I came inside of you." Tezuka looked at Fuji apologetically and felt Fuji's hand on the back of his head; playing and lacing his fingers into his messy brown hair.

Fuji softly chuckled, "it's okay, it felt good. " Fuji kissed Tezuka one last time and closed his eyes, trying to fight the drowsy and tired feeling that slowly overcame him. Tezuka looked at Fuji and smiled. His eyes scanned over Fuji's entirely naked body and blushed as he saw his own semen still slowly oozing out of Fuji's entrance. '_Just looking at him in this state makes my whole body hot again.'_ Tezuka realized that Fuji was breathing heavily and in rhythm. He chuckled and slowly got off the bed _'He fell asleep'_ He scanned the room and shook his head in debelief at the mess they had made.

Tezuka picked up his clothes and dug for his boxers that were stuck in his pants and slipped them on. Feeling rather hot from the love they had made together, he decided to tidy up the room in just his boxers. Looking around the room for a towel he sighed in defeat when he couldn't find one. He took out a fresh towel he had from his bag and poured some water from his water bottle on it making damp. He genuinely smiled as he cleaned Fuji from his own seed that stopped oozing out. '_I can't believe we actually made love today. I didn't expect this to happen any time soon'_ Tezuka thought as he finished cleaning his lover as gently as he could to not wake the boy. He glanced at the sleeping Tensai and cleaned his stomach that contained his own seed from the climax. Tezuka stood up and cleaned his stomach from Fuji's seed as well and put his shirt on. Looking at Fuji one last time he decided to break the peaceful state of the Tensai and slowly climbed onto the bed.

Tezuka pressed his lips gently against Fuji's and slowly ran his fingers through the silky hair. Tezuka slowly pulled away from the Tensai's red lips and caressed his cheek. He looked intently at the boy in front of him, a smile forming on his lips as he thought how many times he played this scene in his mind but not once thinking it would ever come true. Fuji slowly opened his eyes and softly smiled when he saw Tezuka looking at him with such love. Fuji leaned into Tezuka's touch and kissed his fingertips. "Hey." Fuji whispered happily. Tezuka smiled and kissed the Tensai's nose. "What time is it?" he heard Fuji ask.

Tezuka looked at the clock on the nightstand, "Almost 6" Tezuka said, slowly sitting up. "Your mom might come in soon. You should get dressed" Fuji looked down at his body and chuckled realizing he was still naked but clean of the mess he knew they made. "How does your body feel?" Tezuka asked concerned giving Fuji some clean clothes. Fuji sat up and stretched while yawning.

"I feel fine. Better than fine." He smiled and Tezuka looked away trying to hide his blush. Fuji chuckled at seeing this and got dressed.

Dinner tasted so much better for Tezuka, he didn't know whether it was because Fuji's mom was the one who cooked the food, or because he was sitting at the same table with Fuji, or simply because he felt happy for the first time in a long while. Fuji noticed Tezuka's confused expression and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him.

After dinner Fuji hopped into the shower, leaving Tezuka to his book or more his thoughts. He heard noise coming from down the hall and went to go check what it was. He peeked out the door and saw Yoshiko struggling with a futon, he smiled and went to go help her. "Let me help you." He said as politely as he could without offending her. She thanked him for the help.

"You don't mind sleeping in Syuusuke's room, right Tezuka-kun?" she asked once they were in Fuji's room fixing it. Tezuka shook his head, '_Of course not. To tell you the truth I won't even be need this.'_

"It's fine Yoshiko-san" he smiled and Yoshiko left him to his reading.

"Tezuka." He looked back at the door and saw Fuji with just a towel around his waist and another one around his neck to dry his hair. '_He's just tempting me…'_ Fuji walked to his dresser and took out some clothes. "I was going to ask you to take out some clothes for me, but I figured you might not know where they'd be." Fuji explained grabbing some clothes and walked to the door to close it, placing the clothes he had just grabbed on the bed.

"Is that, not a good idea?" Tezuka questioned as he looked at the marks he left on Fuji's pelvic area and his neck. "Your mom might see them" Tezuka got up and ran his fingers gently over the marks. Fuji looked at Tezuka and then at the marks.

"She never asks." Fuji said moving away to turn around so his back was facing Tezuka. Fuji took off the towel and threw it behind him so that Tezuka caught it, which he did. Fuji put on a fresh pair of boxers and turned around to face Tezuka. "Pass me my sweats please" Tezuka handed them to the half-naked boy and sat on the bed reading his book. When Fuji was done putting on his sweats he walked to the bed to grab his shirt and put it on as well. They heard a knock on the door and Fuji opened the door.

"I'm off to bed Syuusuke." Fuji smiled at his mother and nodded. "If Tezuka needs anything, let me know. Good night boys." Tezuka and Fuji bid her good night and Fuji closed the door smiling. The Tensai climbed onto the bed with the towel over his head and rested his towel covered head on Tezuka's lap. He heard the taller of the two laugh and he raised the towel up a little to look at him. Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji's head and rubbed the towel to dry the Tensai's hair while reading his book. The room became quiet and Fuji liked the way it felt; having his head on Tezuka's lap as Tezuka read and Fuji playing with Tezuka's free hand. Fuji ran his index finger and slowly ran it across the lines on Tezuka's hands. Tezuka didn't mind, he liked the way it felt to have Fuji enjoy this moment.

Fuji shifted in Tezuka's lap to look at the clock on his nightstand that read 11:00pm. Fuji yawned and got off Tezuka's lap to take off the towel, his hair was still damp but he didn't care. He got up to extend it on his computer chair and took out his camera; he smiled and took a picture of Tezuka. Tezuka looked up to where he heard a shutter with his eyebrow raised. He put his book down and looked at the smiling Tensai. Fuji got the bed at put the camera down on his side to take off Tezuka's glasses. Tezuka reached for the camera and took a picture of the Tensai. "Saa Tezuka, want to pose for me instead?" Tezuka put down the camera and moved to the futon on the floor, ignoring the Tensai. Fuji pouted and grabbed the camera, "Fine, then expect a lot of pictures when you wake up." Tezuka sat up and grabbed his glasses to look at Fuji better.

"Fine." Tezuka finally said giving in to Fuji's adorable smile.

Moments later…

Fuji pressed his lips against Tezuka's and moaned into the hot kiss as Tezuka fought to take off Fuji's sweats. Both of them only half naked, Tezuka groaned as Fuji tugged his head back.

"I want to mark your body." Tezuka looked up at Fuji in shock as he managed to pin him down. _'Ah, it's all your fault.'_ Tezuka thought as Fuji grinded his hips against Tezuka's. Moaning into Tezuka's chest as the friction sent waves of pleasure throughout his body; Tezuka groaned and placed his hands on Fuji's waist. Fuji licked up his lover's stomach up to his neck and bit him. Tezuka groaned and ran his fingers into Fuji's almost dry hair and used his other hand to caress a pink nipple. Fuji moaned and let go of Tezuka's neck and kissed him hungrily. Tezuka slid Fuji's sweats off along with his boxers to his knees and Fuji removed Tezuka's sweats as well but fully. Fuji took off his own sweats and threw them on the futon below. Fuji left a trail of wet kisses down Tezuka's stomach and dragged his tongue up his hard member. Tezuka groaned and propped himself up with his elbows to look down at Fuji who was looking up at him too. Fuji took Tezuka into his mouth and Tezuka hung his head down as he panted, running his fingers through his hair and breathing heavily. Fuji let Tezuka out of his mouth and occupied his mouth with Tezuka's sack.

"Mngg…Syuusuke, I won't be able to…" Fuji let go Tezuka with one last lick and kissed him desperately. Tezuka ran his fingers down to Fuji's entrance and slowly inserted a finger, causing Fuji to moan. "Shh" Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ear and he slid in another finger, stretching him out and hitting Fuji's sensitive spot. Fuji bit Tezuka's shoulder again, Tezuka groaned and slid in another finger. Fuji placed his hands on Tezuka's chest.

"Just enter me already." Fuji panted. Tezuka chuckled and took out his fingers and slowly slid himself in. Fuji laid Tezuka down and slowly slid Tezuka in him. Fuji moaned and waited a little once Tezuka was fully inside of him. Tezuka let out a moan as Fuji kissed him and began moving up and down, riding him slowly. Fuji panted and placed a hand on the wall in front of him where the bed was against and slowly rotated his hips hitting the exact same spot Tezuka had hit earlier. Fuji let go of the wall he was against and let his head fall on Tezuka's shoulder, moaning into it. Tezuka bucked his hips with Fuji's rhythm and propped himself on his elbows again, kissing the Tensai tenderly.

Tezuka slid out of Fuji and made him switch positions so that he was lying down. He grabbed one of Fuji legs and let it rest over his shoulder and bent the other one up. "Syuusuke…" Tezuka slid inside of him, Fuji wrapped his arms him neck and moaned into his ear. Tezuka thrust in and out much faster, trying to hit Fuji's prostate. Tezuka wrapped his hand around Fuji's member and stroked it at the same pace as his thrusts; Fuji bit Tezuka's shoulder as he thrust in and realized he had hit Fuji's prostate. Tezuka hit it over and over again while stroking the Tensai. Fuji kissed Tezuka passionately.

"Te-Tezuka…ah…Mmnn" Fuji moaned against his lips. Tezuka felt Fuji's member twitch in his hand and knew Fuji was close. "Kuni…Mmnn ..Mitsu..ahhh" Fuji threw his head back and arched his back coming onto Tezuka's hand and their stomachs again. Tezuka groaned as he thrust into Fuji a few more times and came into him. Both of them fell onto the bed tired and exhausted. Their bodies limp and breathing heavily. After Fuji had gained some strength from his orgasm he ran his fingers into Tezuka's messy hair and smiled softly. "We're a mess again Mitsu." Tezuka looked down at their bodies and chuckled as he licked his hand from Fuji's fluid.

"Ah." Was all Tezuka said before pulling out of Fuji and moving to his side, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. "We ruined the sheets again too." Tezuka softly said in Fuji's ear and placed a kiss on his jawline. Fuji smiled and grabbed Tezuka's hand with his right hand and intertwined their fingers together. Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji's nape. "Let's sleep Syuusuke." Fuji nodded and kissed the back of Tezuka's hand and closed his eyes with a smile. '_I never want to let you go.' _ Thought Tezuka as he held Fuji closer. "Good Night Syuusuke."

"Good Night Mitsu." Fuji said and closed his eyes drifting into sleep holding Tezuka's hand tightly in his. '_Don't let me go.'_ They soon both drifted into sleep with the blanket over them and their bodies pressed against each other, not one letting the other go and their breathing at the same pace. Both never wanting to wake up but stay in each other's arms forever.


	3. Revealed Feelings

The sun's rays crept into the dark room due to the blinds on the windows. The light slowly created a shadow from the cacti plant that sat on the window sill. The blankets on the bed moved in sync and filled the room with quiet breathing and silent rustling from movement of sleep. Underneath the blankets were two bodies holding each other. Their bodies covered from the waist down with the blanket on the bed. One boy still holding the others hand, and the other's arm still around the thin boy's waist. One of the boys shifted and drew their arm closer to the other's torso, slowly moving and placing his lips against the others nape while smiling. Sleepily he removed his arm from the thin waist to rub his eyes from sleep and looked up at the ceiling briefly. It was blurry, but he could still see. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist again and held him close. '_I've never slept so well before.'_ He yawned and closed his eyes again, not wanting to wake the boy in his arms.

A few minutes later, as he lay there in his thoughts he felt the boy in his arms shift. He moved his leg so that it was in between the others leg. The boy turned around without letting go of the hand in his and looked at the boy who was embracing him. He smiled sleepily and raised his hand along with the others to try and rub some of the sleep in his eyes. The messy brown haired boy chuckled and let go of the light brown haired boy's hand and rubbed his eyes for him. The other chuckled and opened his tired eyes. "Good Morning Mitsu." Tezuka smiled and kissed the other's forehead.

"Good Morning Syuusuke." He softly said into Fuji's hair. He felt Fuji shift to face him and when he did, Tezuka ran his fingers through his hair to play with his strands. "Did you sleep well?" he asked concerned. Fuji nodded and stretched making the blanket move lower on Fuji's pelvic area and exposing more of his lower body. Tezuka looked down at his pelvic area as Fuji's movement also made his side of the blanket move lower too.

"I slept really well." Fuji groaned as he stretched and hugged Tezuka again, resting his head on his big chest. His ear pressed against the left side listening to beats his heart made, listening to every sound and every pulse. "I slept well because you were here" Tezuka blushed and placed his hand in between Fuji's shoulder blades and lightly caressed the milky white skin his fingers touched. He felt Fuji's fingers mirroring the same action on his arm and he smiled "What time is it?" he heard Fuji ask. He looked at the clock and realized it was really late, he frowned.

"Its 10." He whispered without removing his frown. Fuji chuckled and gently kissed Tezuka's bruised shoulder, trying not to hurt him.

"Relax," he looked up at the brown eyed boy "breaking the rules at least once is not going to kill you." Fuji soothed the troubled boy under him by placing light kisses all over his chest. Tezuka closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to dismiss the fact that he woke up late with the fact that he woke up together with the person he loved. He sighed and tilted Fuji's chin and lowered himself onto Fuji's lips. Fuji smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

Fuji got up before he got too excited again and immediately covered himself. He was a mess. He shouldn't have ever asked Tezuka to pose for him, but he couldn't help it. Tezuka laughed and Fuji just stared at his lover in all sorts of mixed emotions. '_Is Tezuka…Laughing? All this time it was either a chuckle or a smile, but never a real laugh'_ Fuji stood there wondering if he broke the Seigaku Tennis Team's Captain, wondering if he truly broke Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka noticed Fuji had become paler than usual and stood up as well. Noticing that Tezuka was also a mess Fuji didn't feel so dirty anymore. He looked up at Tezuka who had embraced him. "Don't worry Syuusuke, you did no such thing to me." Fuji smiled and lightly punched Tezuka on the shoulder before grabbing his towel and exiting the room. Tezuka sighed and looked for his boxers along with his sweats. He put them on and looked out the window, it looked great outside. It seemed like last night's rain never happened; the streets were dry and the sun was beaming, not a cloud in the sky. Tezuka moved his arm a little and realized he didn't feel any sort of pain so he thought maybe he would ask Fuji to go play tennis with him, or maybe do what couples do. He sighed and turned back to the bed to throw himself on it. He wasn't good at these types of things.

Upon hearing the door open he sat up and looked at Fuji who was smiling at him. "Want to take a bath together, Tezuka?" he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the Tensai that was standing in the door way. "My mother's out, she won't be back till later." Tezuka smiled and grabbed Fuji's extended hand and followed him to the bathroom. The water was already running, so he had already planned this.

Tezuka took off his sweats and boxers, finding it utterly pointless why he had put them on a few minutes ago and got in with Fuji who was already underneath the showerhead. Enjoying the water that trickled down his body, Fuji turned around and brought Tezuka towards the water. Tezuka sighed contently and felt his muscles relaxing slowly as the warm water above him hit his body. Fuji grabbed a shampoo bottle and squeezed a fair amount into his hand and spread it on his lover's hair. Tezuka looked down at the Tensai who kept scrubbing his head making it all foamy. Fuji heard Tezuka laugh softly and he placed a bit of foam on his lovers nose. He chuckled and painted foamy whiskers onto Tezuka's cheeks and took a step back enjoying his art work.

"You make a cute cat, Tezuka. I definitely would want to keep you." Tezuka stepped forward, letting the water hit him, erasing all of Fuji's beautiful artwork and Fuji slightly frowned. Tezuka got closer to the blue eyed boy, centimeters away from the Tensai's lips.

"I'm already yours, Syuusuke." Fuji smiled and kissed Tezuka. Tasting some shampoo in his mouth, he broke away puzzled. Tezuka chuckled and wiped off the shampoo that fell on Fuji's mouth and rinsed his hair. Tezuka grabbed the bottle and squeezed some shampoo in his hands and gently washed Fuji's hair. Fuji had his back against Tezuka's chest and let his head hang forward with his eyes closed, enjoying Tezuka's gestures as he washed his hair. "Your hair is always so soft." Fuji smiled and rinsed his hair once Tezuka was done.

"I used to always maintain it properly but now I really don't care." Tezuka embraced Fuji from behind and kissed his nape. Fuji let his head rest back on Tezuka's shoulder and softly moaned, feeling Tezuka place kisses all over his neck and shoulder. Fuji's reached back to run his fingers into Tezuka's wet hair and turned his head to the side to kiss him. Laughing into the sloppy kiss, Fuji turned around so that their lips were touching again and this time made sure it that it wasn't sloppy. Their tongues collided and Fuji felt himself getting turned on and Tezuka chuckled breaking away from the kiss. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly as he placed his hand on Tezuka's chest lightly. Tezuka smiled and placed his hand over Fuji's.

"Don't." Tezuka kissed the Tensai again, earning him a sweet moan from his lips as their tongues continued to collide. Tezuka broke away from the kiss and dragged his lips down to a pink nipple, loving the way it felt in his mouth, he decided to toy with the other one with his fingers. Fuji leaned back against the shower wall and laid his head back against it, softly moaning. Letting his fingers intertwine into Tezuka's wet hair, and bringing his hand up to his lips feeling slightly embarrassed that he was fully exposed and getting aroused by the second. Tezuka smirked at the Tensai's embarrassment and ran his tongue down Fuji's stomach. He arched his back a little and felt Tezuka's hand grab his hard member. He covered his mouth, and moaned into his hand as Tezuka slowly ran his tongue lower. Tezuka gently stroked Fuji, slowly bringing his mouth to the tip of Fuji's member sticking his tongue out to flick the slit. Fuji arched his back again and grasped Tezuka's wet hair tighter as Tezuka engulfed him.

"Te-Tezuka…" Fuji moaned out, feeling his lover's tongue flick everywhere possible as his lips continued to run up and down his erect length. Tezuka ran his fingers up the back of Fuji's thigh, gently rubbing his entrance. Tezuka licked up his shaft and ran his thumb over the head, slowly sliding a finger into Fuji's tight entrance. Fuji arched his lower body into Tezuka's mouth, his mind slowly becoming clouded with pleasure. Tezuka slid in another finger and began stretching him out, enjoying the sounds emitting from the Tensai's mouth; he began to feel for his soft spot. Fuji felt his legs turning into jelly as Tezuka continued to please him in every way possible. Tezuka rubbed that spot that made Fuji go insane and licked the head. Engulfing only the head he slid in another finger after hearing Fuji cry out. "Te-Tezuka, I can't…" he gasped, "much longer." He pulled out his fingers and got up to crash their lips together.

Tasting the smaller boy's hunger on his lips, he turned him around. Fuji placed his hands on the wall for support, feeling Tezuka slowly entering him, he placed a hand on the taller boy's hips pushing him in all at once; not being able to stand it anymore. Tezuka groaned and placed a hand over Fuji's hand on the wall and placed the other one on his hip. Fuji moaned as Tezuka thrust into him, feeling his insides becoming satisfied with pleasure he decided to use his free hand to reach behind him to Tezuka's wet hair. Pulling him for a sloppy kiss he broke away and rest his hand on the wall again. Tezuka grinned and hit that area; rewarding him with another loud moan from the Tensai, he kissed Fuji's shoulder and hit it again. Fuji pressed his forehead onto the wall in front of him and moaned louder; bucking his hips into Tezuka's hard member, Fuji felt the other's hand close around his fingers. Tezuka grinned as he felt how close the Tensai was now and reached for Fuji's member to stroke it. "Syuusuke…nng" He groaned into the other's ear and ran his thumb over the Tensai's head feeling the member in his hand twitch.

The smaller boy reached behind him to grab a fistful of Tezuka's wet hair and arched his back coming onto the wall and the hand that held him. Feeling Fuji's entrance close around him Tezuka grunted and thrust in one more time, filling Fuji up. Both of them panting heavily and gasping for air from their orgasm; Fuji rest his forehead onto the wall and hadn't let go of Tezuka's hand or hair, only loosening his grip. Tezuka had kept his chin rested on Fuji's shoulder and had draped his arm over the Tensai's waist. Tezuka heard the blue eyed Tensai chuckle and slightly shifted his head to look at him better with a questioning look.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu has no control over himself." Fuji chuckled out. Tezuka smiled and bought his hand to Fuji's face and gently tilted his head to see those alluring blue eyes that took his breath away every time he came in contact with them.

"That's because you're so very tempting." Tezuka grinned and pecked Fuji's cheek. Fuji smiled and let go of Tezuka and whimpered as he felt him pull out of him. "Syuusuke, I'm sorry." Fuji followed Tezuka's gaze and blushed. His lover's own seed was dribbling out of him, working its way down to his thighs. Tezuka turned his back to the Tensai and began scrubbing himself. Fuji cleaned himself and couldn't help but laugh at both their reactions. Tezuka blushed and turned to face his lover and kissed him passionately. How could he not love the Tensai in his arms?

After they got dressed they headed out to a park. Fuji looked at Tezuka from the corner of his eye and smiled as he realized that his poker face was in its place.

"Say Syuusuke," Tezuka said softly as he kept looking straight. Fuji tilted his head in question but didn't look at Tezuka either. "What's that around your shoulder?" They got onto the bus and sat in the back; Fuji took the window seat. As they sat down Fuji grabbed the black case that was attached to a strap where he could sling it over his shoulder.

The Tensai smiled at the case in his hands, "My camera." Tezuka looked away remembering the little of memories he had with that god forsaken camera. Fuji knew that it triggered Tezuka of last night but he wasn't going to say anything. "If you do anything to my camera I will break your rackets." Tezuka looked at smiling Tensai as he said that and turned back to the front of the somewhat empty bus, my god he was serious. Tezuka felt a shiver run down his spine.

Fuji chuckled at Tezuka's reaction and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Tezuka looked down at their hands and at Fuji who contently looked out the window. '_For a second I thought he'd something, but I guess he's not as sadistic as I thought.'_ Tezuka looked back to the front and slowly closed his eyes. The bus came to a stop and Fuji turned to look at Tezuka who had his eyes closed and smirked. He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against his Buchou. Tezuka shot his eyes open. Fuji pulled away and returned to his position as before, leaving Tezuka somewhat dumbfounded. '_Ah…I let my guard down again.'_ He thought as he recovered from the Tensai's effect on him.

"Ahhh...this is nice, ne Tezuka?" Fuji exhaled as they lay down on the blanket Fuji brought with him which was extended under a big Sakura tree. Tezuka wasn't going to lie, this seemed very peaceful. He felt at ease and sighed contently, folding his hands behind his head, bending one leg up and left the other one flat. He felt relaxed. Fuji placed his hands over his stomach and also bent a leg up, letting his eyes close. Tezuka opened his eyes and looked at beautiful Sakura tree above them, he felt happy doing this with his lover. He sat up and looked at the already sleeping Tensai. He looked so calm, so peaceful, and so serene. Tezuka felt the wind slightly pick up and took off his dress shirt, draping it over the thin body of the Tensai to keep him from catching a cold. He lay back down and closed his eyes again, slowly falling into a light slumber as well.

About an hour later, Fuji felt the breeze play with his hair. He moved a little and opened his eyes slowly to see the Sakura leaves rustling with the wind. He smiled softly and sat up realizing the shirt on him had fallen to his lap. He looked down at it and grabbed it; '_Tezuka's?'_ he looked at Tezuka who had fallen asleep with his glasses on. Fuji turned his body to look down at Tezuka's perfect facial features. He grinned and took off Tezuka's glasses, sitting back the way he was before with the glasses in his hand. Not knowing that he had startled the sleeping beauty of his, he looked back at the sound of the rustling blanket underneath them to look at his sleepy lover. Tezuka rubbed the sleep off his eyes feeling somewhat naked at the loss of his glasses. Tezuka looked at the brown haired boy who had his glasses on halfway. Tezuka shook his head as the blue eyed lover of his and smiled at him. Tezuka sat up and moved so that he was sitting behind Fuji with both his legs on either side and pulled the boy in front of him onto his chest, embracing him and kissing his neck.

Fuji let out a small yelp as he was lowered onto Tezuka's big chest and chuckled at his gestures. "You'll grow blind if your eyes look through them, Syuusuke." Fuji heard his Buchou whisper against his ear. Fuji closed his eyes while smiling and removed the glasses, placing them far from harms reach he turned and kissed his captain. Tezuka smiled into the kiss as Fuji wrapped one arm around his neck. Fuji pulled away and placed his hand over Tezuka's cheek.

"I love you Mitsu." Fuji whispered against Tezuka's slightly parted lips. They curved into a smile and Tezuka embraced the thin boy in his arms. Fuji returned the smile and turned back to face the view of the small hill where they say by the Sakura tree. He sighed and cuddled against Tezuka. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." Fuji placed his palm on top of Tezuka's hands that sat on his stomach. "Don't wake me, Tezuka Kunimitsu." The semi blind boy placed a kiss on Fuji's hair.

"Well, we'll dream forever." He whispered softly against Fuji's fine hair, holding him closer. Feeling the biggest urge to protect the boy in his arms, the biggest urge to never let go, the biggest urge love him; Tezuka sighed and dug his nose into the crook of Fuji's neck and gently kissing the milky skin underneath his lips. '_I hope we'll stay this way until after middle school' _Tezuka thought.

Fuji looked around and spotted his camera. "Can you pass me my camera Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked loving the way Tezuka's name rolled off his tongue. Tezuka tensed up and Fuji smiled, "Don't worry, I won't ask you to pose for me. Only when we're home can I ask you for that." Fuji smirked and grabbed the camera his lover had handed to him. He took it out of the black case and turned it on; Tezuka watched him over his shoulder and followed the camera as Fuji took a picture of the now orange hued sky along with the park. Fuji smiled and turned the camera around to face them. Tezuka looked away in an instant and Fuji turned around frowning at Tezuka. "Come on." Fuji said keeping his small frown in place.

Tezuka sighed and gave in to the look Fuji was pressing on him. "Okay, fine." Fuji lay back onto Tezuka's chest and rose the camera up again, making sure the angle was right to get both of them in the frame and then looked at Tezuka from the corner of his eye. He sighed and placed the camera down to turn around one last time. Fuji pressed both his hands on Tezuka's cheeks and smiled.

"If you're going to be in the picture at least smile, ne?" Fuji looked into Tezuka's brown eyes.

"I don't know how to smile." Tezuka stared back intently into the azure eyes of his boyfriend who now had his eyes open. That sent a chill down his spine; Fuji was getting upset. Tezuka pulled Fuji into a hug, "I'm sorry Syuusuke." Fuji didn't know whether to return the hug or not but he turned back around and picked up his camera, angling it right and snapped the shot. Fuji felt extremely happy. He just took a picture with Tezuka, the stoic captain that showed no sign of life. Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji's neck, Fuji craned his neck to the side to give Tezuka more access and accidently pressed the shutter button. Not caring anymore, Tezuka began to kiss the Tensai in his arms, ignoring the noise from the camera as it kept taking pictures. Fuji smiled placing his hand on his Buchou's chest, pushing him away gently.

"Saa, Mitsu…Nng…" Fuji groaned and shut his eyes as he felt a hand rub over his clothed member. "People will see us." Fuji heard Tezuka grunt and the messy brown haired boy pulled away from Fuji's neck to look into those hazy blue eyes.

"I don't care." Tezuka lowered himself to nip at Fuji's collarbone. Fuji smiled and pushed Tezuka away again, placing his hands gently on both of Tezuka's cheeks. Making the semi blind boy look at him.

"It's getting late." Fuji saw his Buchou frown and he chuckled. "As much as I want to continue, we can't." Tezuka looked around at the already empty park. Fuji looked at Tezuka and yelped as Tezuka laid him back down on the blanket and kissed all over the his neck. Fuji slightly arched his back and Tezuka ran a hand into Fuji's shirt. The Tensai let out a moan as Tezuka caressed a pink nipple and groaned against Tezuka's lips. Feeling a tongue run over his bottom lip, Fuji parted his lips and silently cursed at his body when he felt his lower region becoming hotter and hotter by the minute.

Tezuka groaned, feeling Fuji's tongue play along with his. He wanted the Tensai but he knew eventually someone would come by. The sky was already dark, would someone really see them? Tezuka gripped the grass that was underneath his palm in frustration, not knowing whether to continue or not. Suddenly Tezuka felt Fuji grasp his bicep and he broke away from the hot kiss. Tezuka looked at the panting Fuji underneath him; his hand now intertwined into his messy brown hair. "I hate you." Fuji panted. Tezuka raised an eyebrow in confusion. Fuji noticed and arched his lower body against Tezuka. Tezuka looked behind him surprised. He was already hard? All he did was kiss him. Tezuka looked back into those hazy blue eyes.

Tezuka grinned and lowered himself to kiss Fuji's exposed neck; Fuji held his fingers intertwined with Tezuka's brown locks and softly moaned as he felt Tezuka rock his body against his creating friction, pleasure in their lower area. Hearing the soft moans escaping the Tensai's throat, Tezuka smirked and lifted the boy's shirt, dragging his tongue down Fuji's chest to the waist band of his pants. Fuji gasped as he felt Tezuka undoing his pants. "W-Wait, Mitsu…not here." Fuji mumbled as Tezuka lowered his pants a little. The stoic captain looked up at Fuji.

"Shh…" he brought a finger to his lips and used his other hand to take Fuji out of his boxers from the opening and gently stroked it. Fuji covered his mouth when he felt his lover stroke him torturously slow. "If you're too loud, we will get caught, Syuusuke." Tezuka took his eyes off the groaning Tensai and looked at the member in his hand with such anticipation. Fuji saw this and felt himself getting harder. Tezuka placed his tongue at the base and slowly dragged it up the shaft, running his tongue over the slit. Fuji lay back down and bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from making noise. Tezuka grinned and kept licking the slit, enjoying the stifled noises of the boy underneath him.

Fuji ran his hand into Tezuka's hair and moaned as his mouth had taken him whole. Fuji covered his mouth and moaned into it. Tezuka ran his hand into Fuji's shirt and pinched his nipple a little rougher than usual making Fuji arch his lower body into his Buchou's mouth. "I-I'm…nng…sorry." Fuji gasped out, enjoying the pain that was inflicted on him that mixed with the pleasure from the wet cavern of Tezuka's. Tezuka bobbed his head up and down while running his tongue over the slit countless times. Fuji moaned again, a little louder than the last and arched his lower body into Tezuka's mouth again as he felt Tezuka's fingers pinch his other nipple again hard like the last time as well. Tezuka looked at the Tensai without stopping his pace realizing that Fuji, _'Likes it…? He likes it when I'm rough on him…That's a first.'_ Tezuka increased his pace and pinched Fuji harder again, making the lithe boy grip onto his hair much more than before.

Fuji began to pant, feeling himself close to his release, Fuji opened his eyes and looked up at the already night sky. He was so close. Tezuka knew Fuji would release into his mouth soon; he looked at the Tensai one last time and slowly ran his hand into the leg opening of Fuji's boxers. He pressed a finger slowly into Fuji's entrance. Fuji widened his eyes as he felt Tezuka slide in a finger, he almost lost it. Fuji lifted his hips a little and pressed himself into the finger, moaning again as Tezuka searched for his prostate. Fuji began bucking his hips up and down; into Tezuka's mouth or his finger, he was so very close. Fuji gripped Tezuka's hair more as he felt him rub his prostate. He felt his Buchou hit it again and he arched his body, spilling inside Tezuka's mouth. Fuji fell limp onto the blanket and Tezuka swallowed everything Fuji had released, removed his hand from the Tensai's boxers and fixed his pants for him. Panting, Tezuka crawled up to Fuji and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Fuji slowly opened his eyes and softly smiled, placing a hand on Tezuka's cheek. "I love you, Mitsu." Tezuka smiled and kissed his lover, placing his hand on Fuji's waist and the other one running through the fine hair. Breaking away from the kiss, Tezuka pressed his forehead against Fuji's.

"I love you too, Syuusuke." Fuji smiled and kissed Tezuka gently. "Syuusuke, now we got to go." He stood up and helped Fuji up. Tezuka smiled as he caught a glimpse of Fuji stretching from the corner of his eye. He picked up his glasses and put them on, he then grabbed Fuji's camera and turned it off without looking at the pictured it took. He put it inside the case, slung it over his shoulder and grabbed the blanket. Fuji turned to face Tezuka and frowned.

"You should let me help Mitsu." Tezuka shook the blanket and folded it seconds later.

"It's fine Syuusuke." Placing the blanket in the little bag that Fuji brought with him, Tezuka slung it over his shoulder as well and grabbed his lover's hand. "Let's go home." Fuji smiled and nodded. Fuji looked up at night sky and saw the stars that illuminated the dark blanket over them. Fuji let go of Tezuka's hand to wrap his arm around Tezuka's and leaned his head onto Tezuka's shoulder. Fuji sighed, '_I don't want this dream to end.'_ Tezuka looked at Fuji and smiled. He wanted this to last forever. They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

Once they got on the bus, Tezuka had his poker face on again. Fuji hung his head down and slowly felt his eyes closing. Soon he was embraced by sleep. Tezuka looked to his side and saw his lover fast asleep on his shoulder. He softly smiled, '_Guess I'll wake him when we get there.'_

About a half hour later, Tezuka placed his hands on his lover's shoulders. "Syuusuke…Syuusuke." Fuji slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tezuka still half asleep. Tezuka sighed, "We're almost home." Fuji rubbed the sleep off his eyes and yawned.

"Arigatou, Mitsu." Tezuka tensed up at the sudden feel of his lover's lips on his cheek. Ahh, he was caught off guard again. Fuji stood up and held to the railing as he tried to wake himself. Tezuka blushed and cleared his throat, following the boy as well. Fuji leaned his head back onto Tezuka's big chest and began dozing off again. Tezuka sighed and thanked the non-existent people on the bus. The driver announced the stop and they got off. Tezuka regained his poker face and walked alongside the sleepy Tensai who was trying to regain his smiling form.

Fuji sighed and rest his back against the wall by his house. Tezuka stood in front of him and rest his hand over Fuji's head, lowering himself to place a kiss on the Tensai's lips. Fuji smiled into the kiss as he felt a tongue probe over his bottom lip; he parted them and was greeted by a warm tongue against his. Fuji's moan was almost inaudible but Tezuka heard it. Fuji drew Tezuka closer to him by wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, slowly running his fingers through the somewhat messy hair of his Buchou. Tezuka placed a hand the Tensai's waist and deepened the kiss. They stood that way until they had to part for air; resting their foreheads against each other, Tezuka heard Fuji chuckle and he looked at flushed Tensai.

"Saa Mitsu…" he heard and felt the Tensai slide his hand from the back of his head to his cheek, his beautiful azure eyes were looking into his brown eyes. He felt exposed, like if Fuji was seeing everything that he had locked inside his heart and he didn't mind. No, he wanted Fuji to see everything. His heart was pounding, it was pounding incredibly loud. It resounded in his ears, a little more and Fuji would hear it; hear the effect the Tensai was creating on him. Fuji smiled at his lover and gave him another kiss, but not like the last, just a regular tap kiss. That woke him up, woke Tezuka from the world he had lost himself in. "I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" Tezuka looked a little stunned, for many reasons.

One, he had realized a big thing. That thing was that he is truly in love with Fuji Syuusuke. Two, his poker face would never work around him anymore, he saw it. Fuji sees through him, like an open book. Three, he wanted this to last forever. He smiled at the Tensai and brought Fuji's hand to his lips. That's right; he would do anything for this boy. His teammate, his good friend, his lover. "Yes, Syuusuke." He placed a kiss on Fuji's knuckle and then another on his cheek; a very gentle kiss, like if he was kissing porcelain. Fuji blushed and felt his heart skip a beat. "Good night Syuusuke. I enjoyed spending time with you." Tezuka stepped back and smiled. Fuji returned the smile.

"So did I. Good night Mitsu." Fuji turned and walked to his door, giving Tezuka one last wave and entered his house.

Tezuka stood in front of the Fuji house and smiled, he turned and walked the way to his house. As he walked, he couldn't help the smile that couldn't leave his lips. '_That Tensai sure is a Tensai.'_ He removed a hand from his pocket and stared at his palm, making sure he didn't bump into someone, '_He found a way to break through this armor I've held for my whole life so far.'_ He sighed and placed his hand back into his pocket and looked up at the night sky. '_If I let my guard down...'_ He shook his head. Fuji wouldn't right? He wouldn't take advantage of him. A strong wind picked up that played with his hair. He smiled; right now they're like this strong wind, it's powerful and hard to see, but its proof is there.

'_Like a strong wind, huh?' _he grinned, '_Then I'll never make this wind lose its strength.'_

**Eh….I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had experienced some serious writer's block and each time I tried to finish this I would only add a small amount instead of ending it. But I'm really grateful for those who had read my story, and thankful for those who have left reviews; I think that was the only thing that kept me from giving up, so…Arigatou Minna! I will try to update much more sooner and please, leave reviews and whatnot it would be awesome. Until next time…^ ^ **

**Also, before I let ya go for good, I'm thinking of writing a Yaoi one shot for Air Gear. Anyone interested in it, I will write it. Any couple is fine, actually anyone from the anime cause I just started the manga -_-' so please let me know, leave me a message or leave it in the review and I'll try my best to make an awesome Air Gear one shot. KOGARASUMARU! **


End file.
